


Realm jumper

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Some Fluff, Violence, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline is a doctor in London; she is whisked away to middle earth where she meets an familiar character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:** **Notes for the Chapter:**

> j.r.r.Tolkien owns the characters instead of my OC, he also owns the story; Peter Jackson owns the media.

Medics

Rain hailed on the cobbled streets of London; I had just finished my late night shift at the A and E. Today was no the day to reminisce, I say this because one of the patients I’ve been trying to keep alive died in my arms. The hospitals reputation is second to none; if news gets out that I was in charge of keeping the child patient alive I will be forced to resign.

I love my job with a passion; six years I spent in medical school, slaving away just to match my university friends at the university of London. Since my patient that was in my care died because she suffocated on her own blood it has left the sorry excuse for a doctor in dreads. "Sleeping should numb my fears and sorrows,” I muttered under my breath; my thoughts bothered me so much that I didn’t know I had forgotten my umbrella and something sadistic was stalking me as walked down the narrow path.

My heart jumped as a strong hand grasped at my scrubs cladded shoulder abruptly; adrenalin pumped through my body as if I received a shot of heroin. I cannot freeze in fear or else the sadist would harm me, it was time to fight back.

The time I spent in Tokyo had paid off; when I had received an offer for university at 2016 I leapt with joy. As a reward for my formidable effort I felt It would be good if I myself by going to Japan. Over at the East I met some friends that I was able to communicate with and learn their exquisite language and their art. One of my companions was called Yoko Imohowa, she had open my heart to new experiences and cultures; she even introduced me to her great uncle who owned a dojo and spend his life dedicating himself to the art of combat. The old man saw right through me; he saw the lingering sorrows and angst festering within my mind, he sensed that I need liberation from within.

All my thoughts was suddenly cut off when the figure behind me produced a knife that pressed into my neck, I was in deep trouble now. Remembering what my teacher taught me about combat I managed to remove the knife from my neck and the hand of the figure; the sadist was a male, a white male with pale scar of his right check.

“I don’t want trouble!” I pleaded; the male was relentless towards me, instead he began to charge at me like an angry bull. To rap this little fiasco up I made the male trip by preforming a sweep kick, before he had a chance to get up I balled my hand into a fist then transferred the force of my fist to his diaphragm ,thus rendering him unconscious. Luckily my chi was flowing freely that I was able to use it without causing great damage; after all I didn’t want another person to die in my arms.

This evening was long, I had to call the police for so the officers can detain this criminal; by the time I was near my flat my scrubs was soaking wet, from the corner of my eye a light flashed causing my vision to images of burn marks. It was no car head lights it was a strange light that I that was strangely welcoming. I was being spirited away; the light turned into darkness as I slipped into darkness.

That day I had the must surreal dreams in my lifetime continued I saw trolls, elves, dwarfs , humans and hideous beast and other creatures I couldn’t make out. Perhaps I dreaming in a dream, does dreams are the most strangest dreams yet.


	2. Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline has to fight multiple orcs or she'll die.

I awoken laying on the damp forest floor faced down; I smelt the earthy sent of decaying leaves and the moist soil. Abruptly I remembered I was no way near the woods, my flat is miles away from Hyde park; these trees look strange they seemed like they have witnessed many things in the past hundreds of years. "I don't think I'm in the great city anymore," I sighed; all of a sudden I heard mumbling from a great distance of the forest, I couldn't see the conversing people but I noticed multiple shadows bobbing within the darkness of night. Focusing on the sounds I went into sitting position so I can better the clarity of my surrounding, but something was not right.

The mumbling turned into words I surely could not understand, but then the voice In my head told me to focus and project my chakra; I did as I was told since I became frighten of the figures. Focusing my chakra increased my hearing; which made the figures speech became more coherent that I was able to understand what on earth they were talking about. "I smell elf filth, I smell fear; let us prepare for a stealth attack to ensure we all survive the elf's wrath."

" Yes master Azog," multiple voices replied. The voices were some what rough and sounded like a dog trying to speak the human tongue. These shadows are conversing about elves, how strange; at least I'm not being stalked anymore, from the foliage a pale humanoid figure appeared. I was still in sitting position, this male had body art scars cascading from his face down to his bear chest. He also wore a rather primitive groin cloth, saliva dripping down his gaping mouth of spikes. 

"That she-elf is mine; capture, then bind her arms and legs." the beast bared out its fangs with a crocked smile, his thoughts was dirty and cold. Oh crap, he's the creatures that was talking about me; so with that instant thought I began to run for my life, wind whipped past my stream line fire hair, my face tingled for the rush of wind passing me. In my life continued I have never ran this fast, from behind I heard rapid stomping that was slowly etching closer towards. Feeling the wrath pour from the same monster that first made its grand entrance gaze had the look of a hunter determined to catch his pray. Maybe I should pray right now, after all I must have died and been reborn In a world where monsters rule.

Then I remembered he mentioned elf; I'm not a elf I'm a boring old human. "There's no time to speculate what species you belong to Evangeline; now you must vanquish you foes, I will show you how momentarily." My inner voice said; the trees help me console my identity and it proved a challenge when the branches would whip my sides.

I saw a clearing up ahead so I took my chances like a pirate, but this was a trap; as I was as a staggered to the centre of the clearing that was empty of trees many monsters surrounded me and advanced until they were at least forty yards away. The largest one that I encountered first appeared; as my breathing laboured I cowered backwards towards a dead tree.

“What do you want from me? I have done nothing wrong? Heck I don’t even belong in this world.” I lamented; the beast held what looked like a meat cleaver in one hand and the other was well prosthetics which held nothing; nevertheless his limb appeared deadly as the other weapon. Now the leader he begun to inch ever so painfully close to me with each stomping stride; I backed away the same speed but was met with the snarls of strange looking wolves.

“Somebody help me!” I yelled but nobody came to aid me.

“There is no one who will help you little elf scum." the tallest beast sneered.

"Breath Fëa-Eryn, your time is not up. Now listen to my command when an orc is about to advance on you focus on the movement it makes, then let your body flow and deflect your foe with your body; with this simple strategy you will surely survive." my voice said; strangely I had no voice before I ended up in the dense forest. The voice even called me a name that I'm not familiar with.

"Who are you suppose to be, demons!" I shouted out, not caring that my fiends were carrying all sorts of items of fear; that was obviously used kill or torcher innocent victims.

"No we are orc and we are here to wipe out your sullied bloodline!" the biggest monster growled. What did the beast mean sullied bloodline; I am the only one who has travelled to this strange world, I think.

"But I have no relatives in this world, didn't I tell ya I'm from another realm!" I responded with a even harsher tone; my voice startled one small monsters, I mean orcs to charge; listening to my inner voice I avoided the attacks and stunned two of many enemies by attacking its pressure point the diaphragm. Taking advantage of the fallen fiend I exploited the unconscious orcs by removing its helmet to place of my head and wielded one of its axe.

More charged towards me so I repeated the same routine to ensure my survival; the largest orc grew enraged as his Minions were ever being rendered unconscious or dead since the axe was dripping with black fluid. The leader called Azog was a formidable opponent; his strikes that I blocked sent by body jerking backwards each time; seven feet he stood, I however stood five foot one inches. He probably mistaken me for a charismas elf, sweat rivulets coursed down my face as exhaustion started to take a toll. My final strike which was a lazy one missed Azog but instead I struck the grounds; when this happen something remarkable happened. Blue energy cursed down my arms to the weapon I wielded, the ground split as my energy penetrated the earth leaving a straight gash within the ground lining the mess I made; this sent at least ten orc soring in the air, three were chard and had been blacken by my new found power. As for Azog, his jaw was wide open waiting for flies to die from his putrid breath of his decaying gums; mind had begun to spin; how did I do that, I felt so energized before a struck the ground. But now the sensations of fatigue was growing stronger, alas I was slipping into darkness. Azog took the opportunity of my weakness to strike me with his meat cleaver but something was withholding his attack, it was a blond male in a green tunic.

* * *

Translations: Fëa-Eryn= soul-flower

 


	3. A star shines once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas wonders what type of elf Evangeline is; he thinks she may be an Istari.

In the night sky a cluster of stars shines forming interesting constellations; my mind made sword, shield, people and other things; these stars spoke to me and told me that I was expected to do great things in the future. The peaceful scene suddenly changes. Somebody is now within a damp cell, her skin is fare like the moon and her hair is blazing. The female elf was me, my skin had been mahogany in my wold but has changed when my body became elven. Azog appeared once more, this time my attempts to fight him was futile since I was chained to the wall like criminal; he laugh and began to speculating what method of torcher should I undergo. The beast inched forward see his nose was inches away from mine then he did the unthinkable; Azog breath his horrendous breath directly to my nose, which caused me to heave, cough and to vomit. The orc proceeded to grabbing my chin whilst pressing his blade into my throat. "Finish me off then since you want me to die so badly," I shouted.

"Do not be foolish imp, think sodomising you will kill you spirit. Haha the thought of elf scum like you would feel shame and humiliation would eventually brake you down that you will beg for me to end your pathetic little life." with that statement I awakened from my terrible dream covered in sweat and surprisingly in a bed that did not belong to me. Laying besides me was charming male elf that I recognised from the forest; mesmerising his sleeping form I stared at his rising and falling chest and his detailed face. Golden locks sprawled the white pillows.

"Didn't think I would be ever sharing a bed with a male in my life," I mumbled; my brain was overloading with how I got here, scratching my head it brought a stinging sensation. My head had a nasty small laceration at the corner of my head; abruptly flashes of the past swirled within my mind, the orc that stalked me had captured me before I landed in the forest. I was in the middle of a desolate quarry; apparently I was right in the centre of Azog and the orcs hunting activity, that was the area I have been displaced. That was when I had been taken prisoner, the orcs sneered laughed and jeered at me as I willingly surrendered since they held weapons.

"Ha look what we have here; father we got her a ginger elf," the large orc with ripped mouth sneered. Azog approached his son to look at my small frail features; with his flesh claw he scrapped my scalp then grabbed a fist full of my precious hard to maintain short locks, hence lifting me up like a rag doll.

"Ow, get the hell off me you smelly ugly beast!" I yelped in pain; if this was one of the higher powers tricks then I think I deserve every wrath at is hailed upon me. After all I could not save the child in the hospital, for consequence I must have died and surely gone to hell to be tormented by hideous monsters. The monster with his strange looking loin cloth bear out his fangs to terrify me, yes it did work but part of me told me to remain strong, strong I remained even though these creatures can take a life within a heartbeat.

"This one is a feisty one son. I recon she can be used for whelping." I panicked then everything went black; I had woken up to being chained up in a smelly damp cell, then chains were rusty and dug unto my new pale skin, I'm sure with enough force I can break these chains; my sensei had taught me a trick on how to free myself If were somehow were to be chain. I laughed and said this was ridiculous, boy was the old man so right. The beast had left earlier to convers with his minions; with my remaining strength I had left I broke the chains that restricted my freedom, time to run my voice bellowed. Nearly free from the house of a derelict castle a ragged beggar appeared; he appeared to be hiding various wildlife within his hat, I saw bird excrements on his hair and beard. What was even more bazar was that the beggar appeared to be having a sledge of Rhosgobel rabbits.

"Hop on, the orcs are on their way child." The old man shouted; it was too late Azog had caught sight of the old man call Radagast and I in my bright blue scrubs in the sledge.

"Radagast are you sure your rabbits gonna out run those orcs on their beasts?" I asked apprehensively. The chase seemed to go on for hours, you think if you see the sun set to form twilight one would know they spend a whole day being chased like Gerry in a Tom and Gerry show. I didn't have the stomach to eat since my very life and virginity was on the line.

"Yes dear child, my rabbits are the fastest little creatures in arda." I was grateful I was saved, those beast were called wargs sharp teeth and had appearances of grey wolves slowly came closer to the brown wizard and I; skilful Radagast went through twists and turns to try throw off the enemies. "Child we have reached the boarders of Mirkwood; I'm afraid I have to let you go now. If you follow the twisted path I'm sure you will wound up at the safety of the elven kings guards. I bid you farewell child and good luck on your quest."

Before I could respond Radagast sped off into the unknown leaving me in dark woods; dark entities lurked here, I could feel it in my bones. Running I began to do, the path seemed to go on for miles, it seemed to go on for miles without breaking a sweat. I did not know what the orc meant by elf, how strange. Passing by I Admired the creepy foliage, unfortunately by clumsiness had proven catastrophic, I slipped and suffered a concussion, the light went out. This is were I met Azog in the forest. I'm pleased the blond elf saved me from the wrath of the monsters; heavens knows why would they have used me as a sick breathing tool to multiple their forces. Right now it was time to get some rest since I would have a lot of explaining to do at dawn.

Dawn broke, I found that the elf man was staring at me; "Good morning mellon," he greeted.

  
"Morning," I mumbled not wanting him to smell my morning breath.

"What in arda were you doing at the boarders of Mirkwood unprotected young one?" the elf asked.

  
"Radagast sent me here because a pack of orc were hunting me down; oh and by the way I'm not from this world just in case you ask what elven place I whom, also I didn't know I can do magic so don't call me an evil witch and throw me into the dungeons he-elf."  
The male elf smiled at me and stroked my matted hair.

"You are a strange one indeed, my name is Legolas Greenleaf and I am prince of Mirkwood what's your name.?"

"Mines Evangeline Thompson, nice to meet you Legolas," such a charming elf; better not fall in love with an elf prince.

* * *

 

Translations: mellon (Friend)


	4. Broken middle earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrator's point of view; it seems that the higher powers have sent Evangeline to arda to put an end to the age of the orcs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagination was used here; also had to brush up on the silmarillion also some OC characters and species are in this chapter.

The creations of melkor has caused havoc in arda; the land suffers greatly as the orcs Saruman the white commands hails trouble were ever they go; villages destroyed, people of many races sodomised and slaughtered. Many of have left Middle earth to venture to the west as they fear the beasts lurking through the land makes it quite unbearable to live peacefully; since the downfall of Suaron many orcs who had survived the destruction of the one ring have gained independence but proceed with their brutish nature. Example is the defiler, Azog; he is practically the ruler of Gundabad since his master is no more. During the battle of the five armies Azog had defeated Thorin Oakenshield which mean he managed to claim his head; Alas the dwarves effort for reclaiming Erebor went bust, Legolas had almost perish during the epic battle on top of the unstable tower; abruptly when Legolas was losing blood as he layed on the ruins an eagle saved him just in the nick of time, his broken arms legs and neck was healed by Elrold, but it would take several years for the elf to be rehabilitated.

All is not lost since darkness and shadow has feastered the realm for many ages a champion was selected from the race of man; the mage of many colours was originally depicted as bronze haired female, But due to many incarnations of the champion and mage of many colours the appearances are slightly altered with time.

There was a great secret nobody knew about the champion, only Eru and the Valar knows; the champion also known as the princess of twilight is the kin to Melkor. Melkor is a deceitful tyrant, he tricked his twin to compose a song that was filled with discored; it was only when the princess of twilight found out his true attensions she felt emmense guilt. So much guilt that she made her own song to intercept his, her song was called forgive me, save me. The champions song created six relicks needed in the distant future, next magic was imbued into the inhabitants of arda whose hearts shared with their fae. her final move is fairies and pixies are born.

Princess was now evenly matched with her brother to engage in a spirited battle; Melkor was defeated and was sent into the void greately weaken, he swore vengeance upon his kin and those she loved. The champion brushed the comment as though it was empty; Princess had to face the conscequences for her actions even though her brother fed her false information; "Dear sister I am planning a revolution to bring forth the natural order, but my plan would not be possible if you do not aid me. Sister will you help me spread the message?" Melkor said whilst a cackle filled the dark space in his dark mind.

"Yes, I will help you brother dearest as long as it brings happiness to Eru lluvatar and Valar." The twilight princess replied; Melkor had fooled his kin she will pay the consequence Eru said; after the creator made Middle earth round he removed her semi divinity, alas the princess will spend many lifetimes correcting the mistakes her and her brother made. Until then she will never return realm were the valar hold current residents.  

Evangeline has had snippets of her past lives through dreams; these dreams frighten and excite her, she has been on many adventures and seen spectacular places. However she has witnessed blood shed and suffering in her previous lives had help caused; the doctor memory of the event was buried deep within her mind so she was however oblivious to the suffering she had seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter since I had to brush up on the history of middle earth and I had to make some compromises to make this chapter work.


	5. Nightmare are not real but vissions are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing an elf monarch

Legolas's tunic fitted his body well; green suit him, I did not notice the elf was staring down at me with a big cat grin since I was staring at his refined chest. "Is there anything you like lady Evangeline," Legolas chimed. My pale face seemed to feel heavy as blood rushed to my face for the first time.

"Nothing, just admired your outfit; I think its stunning and regal for an elf prince like you." I mumbled trying to compose myself.

"Well Evangeline, I think you look very regal yourself in your starlight dress." Legolas purred; the doctor did not fancy wearing skirts and dresses she rather wear the tunic her new friend wore, it reminded her of a beloved game she used to play; the only difference was he had no green hat on nor did he have a fairy to accompany him. The same heart to heart chat was over; the prince escorted me to the throne. I have to say this palace blends in with the surroundings. The amber stones that have a mysterious warm glow brought life to the cave like palace; at the centre of the throne room reviled a silver hair elder elf, his crown I admired; it was natural and suited his cool demeanour.

"May I present to you majesty king Thranduil Oropherion!" one of the guards bellowed. Legolas told me to bow t his father since I a realm jumper is elven and is in the king's realm.

"It is a pleasure to meet young elleth, May I ask you what were you doing in my domain late at night?" I told the king everything the last minutes in the great city to the point were I met Azog. The explanation as if it was a good hour, I was lucky my new friend believed my tale; however I was not sure if his father would be on the same page.

"I just lost on the way home and got it trouble....."

"Your tale is quit interesting Evangeline, I must say you have been in my halls less that twenty four hours yet my son is already fond of you."

"Fond of me?" I repeated with a monotone.

"Yes, Evangeline; he has defending you when my guards discovered you, you are indeed a gem to his eyes." Were elves always this flirtatious, this aggravated me yet somehow a small part liked the comment; Legolas looks at me, his expression tell me that he hasn't seen me in a long while even though the two of us have hardly know each other. Thranduil was a charming king his hospitality felt somehow uncomfortable to I.

"Legolas show Evangeline the training halls," Thranduil said before he took a sip of wine. Behind two large doors was many warriors at training, I see elves practicing archery and close combat, using long swords and daggers it was breath taking; the day of a life of sensei and the student dojo, life was surly buzzing

The king ask his son to train me in the art of archery in case I come upon those orc bastards that stunk to the high heavens." I can't do this Legolas, it the tenth time I missed the target." I protest as my fingers became sore, but the day was not over yet.

"Patience Evangeline, the more you practice the closer you will be to perfection." I had one arrow remaining in my borrowed quiver; staring intently at the target with cat's eyes, then slowly pulling the bow string with the arrow I held my breath then released. Bulls eye, I can't believe I managed to do something right in my life, my spirit filled with glee as I proceed to pull off a victory danced in my mind.

"Well done Evangeline, now let me see you do that five more times," Legolas purred.

"But I have no more arrows Legolas." I protested just managed to get a bulls eye.

"Of course you have arrows mellon just reuse the ones you have used."

"Yeah, I'll reuse the arrows you jester," the comment earned my mentor a chuckle.

My fingers was red and sore; my new friend had brought with him balm to ease my discomfort, dam you elf prince I want to go to sleep. "I have enjoyed teaching you how to use a bow and arrow my friend but I must go, as prince I have duties to attend. Do not worry the I have yet to introduce you to the captain of the royal guard."  just as I got used the prince I had to met another face. 

* * *

Thanks for reading

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies for the typos; this work isn't owned by me except my OCs.


End file.
